Ancient Machine
> SPOILERS < The Ancient Machine The Ancient Machine is the third boss of the early access version of the game. In order unlock the fight, the player must complete the quest "Find the main camp of Markans." Leading up to the fight, a series of levers must be pulled in the industrial zone surrounding the boss. Once all levers are pulled in a ring, doors will open leading into an inner ring, and eventually the Ancient Machine. *SPOILERS AHEAD* After defeating the Ancient Machine, the player is presented with the option of killing or sparing the machine. Whichever you choose, two mages will appear and send you to Sunglade. Attacks During the fight, the Ancient Machine has several attacks. * Laser Wave Attack: After the three horizontal bars on a side light up, the Ancient Machine shoots lasers in a wave from the outer edge to the inner center. The lasers are fired from the smaller rectangles at the base of the boss. * Giant Laser Attack: The center head of the Ancient Machine will open it's mouth and fire a giant laser beam that deals multiple instances of damage. The attack is cued when the mouth opens all the way and a rectangular shape can be seen within the mouth. The laser can stun-lock the player for the full duration of the attack. * Homing Missile Attack Homing missiles are fired from the top of the Ancient Machine. Red circles will appear on the ground after a short delay in a spot that the player is standing in. Missiles will land where the circles indicate, however, the explosions after impact deal damage in a slightly larger area than the indicated circle. * Summoning Grey Slimes Two grey slimes are raised from the rectangular elevators in the ground. The slimes have more health than the grey slimes found outside the Ancient Machine's lair, and will not drop oil like their counterparts. The slimes are non-hostile, even if attacked, and will only head towards the Ancient Machine. If either slime reaches the Ancient Machine before being killed, the boss will restore health. No other attacks are used when the slimes are present. Tactics Though the Ancient Machines attacks are able to act in combination with one another, most of its attacks are easily avoidable with proper planning. It is highly recommended to have tantalum armor and a tantalum shield when fighting the Ancient Machine. Having either a tantalum sword or tantalum bow is also an important addition for fighting the Ancient Machine, even for mages. The laser wave attack can be blocked with a tantalum shield when facing the Ancient Machine, however its giant laser is unblockable. When the Ancient Machine attacks with the homing missiles is when it is the most vulnerable. The attack is based on time intervals based on where the player is standing. In addition, the missiles can overlap where a previous missile was targeting. By standing still for long enough, two missiles will target the same spot, making dodging easier. When the Ancient Machine summons slimes, it will not take any damage from attacks. Dealing with both slimes can seem difficult, but is simplified by using abilities to slow down a slime while attacking another. For archers, a laying trap in front of the slime not being focused can help. Mages and sword wielders should focus on a more burst damage focused approach. For sword wielders, using Wind Blade can help clear a slime out quickly. For mages, Ice Barrier and a tantalum sword can be used. In all cases, dashing is important to be used during this section in order reach the secondary slime. The Ancient Machine can take damage from linear attacks such as Ice Spikes if the player is standing close enough horizontally against the machine. It will not take damage from Ice Barrier, or any other target-less attacks. When in defensive mode, as seen when summoning slimes, the Ancient Machine will not take any damage on the side defended.Category:Boss